


Confessions

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Gandrew - Fandom, Shane Dawson - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Flirty, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Sweet, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Garrett and Andrew are having a movie night when realisations and confessions come to light





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks but I'm tired so please just take it for what it is

“Okay, you ready for movie night?” Garrett asked as he sat next to Andrew.  
“You know it,” The redhead replied with a smile.  
The two of them were at Garrett’s place, after he had invited the red head over for pizza and a movie. Now here they were wrapped in blankets with pizza on the table in front of them.  
Garrett pressed play and the opening credits rolled. 

Halfway through the movie Garrett looked over at Andrew.  
Andrew felt eyes on him and looked over,  
“What?” He asked with a nervous smile.  
“Nothing just wondering,” Garrett replied, tilting his head slightly.  
“Wondering what?” Andrew asked his interest piqued, turning more towards Garrett.  
“Just, do you like anyone?” Garrett asked as he turned to face Andrew head on, eyes filled with curiosity.  
Andrew instantly felt his cheeks get warm. How was he supposed to tell Garrett that he was the one he liked?  
“Andrew?” Garrett asked gently, bringing his friends thoughts back to reality.  
“Hm?” Andrew asked looking up at Garrett.  
“C’mon who do you like?” The taller boy asked, a soft smile on his face.  
“Oh uh, I don’t know,” he told him nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling his cheeks heat up.  
Garrett saw his friend get flustered and decided to shift the attention,  
“How about I tell you about who I like first?” He asked.  
“You like someone?” The redhead asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

Garrett nodded with a dreamy smile.  
“Tell me about him?” Andrew asked softly.  
“Well, he’s really sweet and a great friend. He’s also really handsome with eyes like pools of chocolate, that you wouldn’t mind drowning in.”  
Andrew let out a soft chuckle at that.  
“He has really soft hair and looks totally adorable when he first wakes up, all bed head and sleepy eyes. God I love him, I just haven’t told him yet.”  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t know if he likes me back,” Garrett answered, a sad look briefly crossing his face, “so what about you?”  
“Oh I uh, I don’t wanna say,” Andrew stuttered slightly, cheeks flushed a light pink.  
“Aw come on Andrew, I described who I liked,” Garrett whined slightly.  
Upon hearing the whine Andrew decided to be a little shit and smiled.  
“Nah,” he said, shaking his head.  
“Andrew,” Garrett whined again with a laugh in his voice.  
“Nope,” Andrew told him with a grin.  
“Okay,” Garrett said, playful glint in his eyes, “just remember you brought this on yourself.”  
Andrew was momentarily confused, yelping when Garrett grabbed his ankles to pull him closer.

Andrew fell back so he was laying on the couch, only having a moment before Garrett attacked his sides.  
“If you won’t tell me I guess I’ll just have to tickle it out of you,” Garrett laughed as Andrew broke into a fresh round of giggles.  
“Garrett, stop!” Andrew managed between laughs as he tried to squirm away from the taller males assaulting fingers.  
“Tell me about the guy you like, and I’ll stop,” Garrett told him, straddling the red heads hips so he couldn’t get away.  
“Okay, okay,” Andrew cried, “I’ll tell you.”  
The man took a few moments to get his breath back after Garrett pulled his hands away.  
“Well,” Garrett prompted gently, after Andrew hadn’t spoken for a while.  
“The guy I like is tall, a goofball who likes Harry Potter and makes me laugh a lot,” the red head averted his eyes and felt his cheeks heat up slightly, he was getting nervous but kept going, “he’s really sweet, wears glasses and is an all-around good guy.”  
A soft smile grew on Garrett's face, knowing exactly who Andrew was describing. He gently cupped Andrew’s cheek turning the others face towards him, smiling softly before he leaned down and gently pressed their lips together.  
Andrews eyes widened momentarily before fluttering closed, kissing back as his hands gripped the sides of Garrett’s shirt.  
“I like you too Andrew,” Garrett whispered as he softly pulled away, their eyes meeting as Andrew’s fluttered open. The redhead smiled a little dizzily.  
Garrett gently lowered himself, so he lay over Andrew being careful not to squish the man underneath him.  
“Happy Pride Month Andrew,” Garrett said softly, hand stroking softly through Andrew’s hair.  
“Happy Pride Month Garrett,” Andrew replied just as soft, “kiss me again?”  
Garrett smiled and pressed their lips together again, Andrew smiled as he wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have all had a wonderful, safe Pride Month and I'll see you in my next story :3


End file.
